Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A War on Two Fronts
"A War on Two Fronts" is the second episode of season five of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars animated television series, and the ninetieth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Dave Filoni with a script written by Chris Collins. It first aired on Cartoon Network on Saturday, October 6th, 2012 at 9:30 pm. In this episode, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi travel to the planet Onderon in order to help train resistance fighters to rebel against the Separatist controlled capital city of Iziz. They meet the radical resistance leaders Steela and Saw Gerrera. Starring * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Steela Gerrera/Rebel * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Andrew Kishino as Saw Gerrera/Rebel * Jason Spisak as Lux Bonteri * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Matthew Wood as Battle droids/Onderon rebel #1 * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone troopers * Tom Kane as Announcer/Yoda * Terrence Carson as Mace Windu Notes & Trivia * Star Wars and Star Wars: The Clone Wars was created by George Lucas. * This episode is included on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Five DVD and Blu-ray collections, which were released by Warner Home Video on October 15th, 2013. It is also included on the 14-disc Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Seasons 1-5 Collector's Edition Blu-ray collection. * The opening quote from this episode is "Fear is a malleable weapon". * This is the first appearance of Saw Gerrera. He appears next in "Front Runners". He will also appear in the 2016 feature film Rogue One: A Star Wars Story where he will be played by actor Forest Whitaker. * This is the first appearance of Steela Gerrera. She appears next in "Front Runners". * This is the third appearance of Lux Bonteri. He appeared last in "A Friend in Need". He appears next in "Front Runners". Allusions * In this episode, Anakin Skywalker says the line, "Impressive. Most impressive". This is the same line that he will intone again many years as Darth Vader when he first confronts his son, Luke Skywalker. Bloopers * What the heck is Adi Gallia doing in the Jedi Council chamber? Ain't that bitch dead? Yeah, well... okay. While it is true that Adi Gallia perished in the previous episode, "Revival", the reasoning behind this is that the episodes aired out of order. "Revival" was supposed to air later in the season, but Dave Filoni stated that they aired it first because they wanted to kick-start season five with a Darth Maul story. Quotes * Narrator: Separatist takeover complete! Another Republic planet has fallen. Onderon has seceded to the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the rule of a new king. However, a small band of rebels have taken refuge deep within the vast and savage wilderness. From an abandoned outpost, they plot to take back the heavily fortified capital city of Iziz and end the Separatist occupation... See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2012/Episodes Category:October, 2012/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified